Quelques mots sur Leverage
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Leverage. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).
1. Chapter 1

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Leverage. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR LEVERAGE**_

 _..._

 **1.** **Impulsion (108 mots)**

Assisse sur le bord du toit de l'immeuble, se moquant totalement des 80 étages qui se trouvaient sous ses pieds, Parker profitait de la nuit en s'amusant de la taille de fourmis des gens qui marchaient sur les trottoirs. Son oreillette était en place et elle attendait les ordres de Nathan tout en écoutant la conversation de ses coéquipiers. Eliot avait fini de s'occuper du garde et Hardison, après avoir neutraliser le système électronique lui demanda.

\- Tu es sûr que tu peux le faire ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Parker en se redressant sur le rebord, tout est dans **l'impulsion**.

Puis, elle se jeta dans le vide.

...

 **2.** **Famille (105 mots)**

La **famille** était une chose étrange, quelque chose dont Eliot avait l'impression d'avoir toujours était privé. Il y avait la sienne, la biologique, mais la mort prématurée de sa mère et l'alcoolisme de son père l'avait poussé à en chercher une autre, l'avait poussé à entrer dans l'armée et cette nouvelle **famille** l'avait abandonné en pleine mission ratée en Birmanie. Survivre avait été miraculeux et depuis, le jeune homme avait eu l'impression de ne plus vraiment avoir de **famille** jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Jusqu'à ce contrat choisi au hasard qui lui avait permis de rencontrer ses gens et d'avoir à nouveau l'impression de ne plus être seul.

...

 **3.** **Méchant (103 mots)**

Parfois les **méchants** font les meilleurs gentils. Eliot avait sourit la première fois qu'il avait entendu ce mot mais c'était quelque chose qu'il comprenait maintenant. Les clients qui venaient les voir étaient désespérés et abandonnés par le système et eux, anciens escrocs, mercenaires, voleurs ou hackers avec les plan parfois alambiqués de Nathan, ils les aidaient, ils leur redonnaient du courage et de l'espoir. Ils luttaient pour eux, aidant cette mère à obtenir justice pour sa fille, cet homme à garder à sa maison, cet ancien soldat à faire reconnaître son droit. Alors oui, parfois les **méchants** pouvaient faire réellement les meilleurs gentils.

...

 **4.** **Passé (112 mots)**

Alors qu'il aidait ses amis à mener l'enquête sur Moreau, Eliot savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à tout perdre. Au fil des mois sa position était devenue intenable. Comment l'ancien mercenaire pourrait-il continuer de leur cacher qu'il connaissait Moreau ? Comment leur cacher qu'il avait été l'un de ses bras armés et que ce qu'il avait dû faire pour lui le hanter encore chaque nuit ? Le faire tomber dévoilerait ce pan de son **passé** et lui ferait perdre l'amitié de ces gens qui lui avait sortit la tête de l'eau trois ans plus tôt mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, détruire ce monstre valait bien de se retrouver à nouveau seul.

...

 **5.** **Cligner des yeux (107 mots)**

Eliot **cligna des yeux** pour se réhabituer à la lumière avant de gémir doucement et de se tourner sur le côté. Sa main se porta à sa nuque et il sentit du sang tâcher ses doigts. La douleur était violente et elle irradiait dans tout son crâne mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait en ce moment. Non, avant que tout cela ne dégénère il était avec Hardison. Ils étaient venus pirater cet ordinateur mais il y avait un système d'alarme silencieux. Le canon de l'arme sur la tempe de son ami l'avait forcé à se rendre mais maintenant, il devait le retrouver. C'était sa priorité.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Leverage. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR LEVERAGE**_

 _..._

 **1.** **Aujourd'hui (103 mots)**

Quand il fermait les yeux, même après toutes ces années, Eliot Spencer était capable de citer un par un tous les morts qu'il avait causé et qui le hantait parfois. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il ne dormait que 90 minutes par nuit. Tout ce qu'on l'avait forcé à faire ne le quitterait jamais et le jeune homme s'était senti si perdu à certains moments qu'il avait eu envie de cesser de se battre pour que tout s'arrête. Pourtant, **aujourd'hui** il ne le voulait plus. Parce qu' **aujourd'hui,** il y avait des gens qui l'avait sauvé en donnant un autre sens à sa vie.

...

 **2.** **Sentiments (101 mots)**

D'aussi lointain qu'elle se souvienne, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment senti à sa place nulle part. Elle était différente des autres petites filles, peut-être cela venait-il de la mort de son frère ou des familles d'accueil qui ne l'avait pas comprise, mais c'était comme ça. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Archie. Il avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était et elle l'aimait à sa manière… En revanche, les **sentiments** qu'elle éprouvait pour Nathan, Sophie, Eliot ou Hardison étaient différents… Surtout pour Hardison. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle savait qu'elle avait toujours envie de le sentir prêt d'elle.

...

 **3.** **Logistique (109 mots)**

Se retrouver en permanence dans le van, loin de ses équipiers n'était pas ce qui enchantés le plus Hardison. Il savait qu'il avait un certain talent pour entrer dans la peau d'un personnage et il aurait bien aimé être plus souvent sur le terrain, mais il était avant tout le support **logistique** de l'équipe et il se savait indispensable pour les protéger depuis ce jour où il avait aidé leur avion à se poser à distance. Oui, il faisait le lien entre eux et s'assurer de leur protection à distance… Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas tour prévoir et lorsqu'un coup de feu claqua son cœur sembla cesser de battre.

...

 **4.** **Théâtre (107 mots)**

Le **théâtre** était sa passion. Elle aimait le public, les planches, les trois coups avant le lever du rideau, mais voilà quand elle jouait, elle savait qu'elle perdait tout son talent. Alors que lorsqu'elle montait un coup, elle était irréprochable du début à la fin… Encore plus depuis qu'elle avait décidé de rejoindre Nathan et son équipe de justiciers criminels ? … Sophie ne savait pas trop comment ils pouvaient se définir, mais elle aimait profondément cette équipe et puis, il y avait Nathan. Elle ne pouvait nier que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux au premier regard et que pour ça, elle le suivrait à jamais.

...

 **5.** **Saoul (112 mots)**

Le regard de Nathan se posa sur son équipe en train de discuter, assis sur le canapé. Son équipe… Ces gens qu'il avait traqués dans une autre vie et qui maintenant étaient des amis… Car oui, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Eliot un jour où il était trop **saoul** , ils étaient ses amis et plus cette histoire avançait, plus Latimer semblait dangereux et plus il se demandait comme faire pour que tous s'en sortent sans égratignure… Bien sûr, il était facile pour lui de faire croire qu'il était confiant, mais le regard qu'Eliot lui avait adressé avait suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il connaissait le fond réel de sa pensée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série télé Leverage. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion sur le Discord du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une première fournée sur ce fandom !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR LEVERAGE**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Alacrité (113 mots)**

Parker, Eliot, et Hardison étaient assis dans le canapé, observant Sophie qui passait et repassait devant eux en faisant des grands gestes, tentant de leur décrire sa vision du personnage qu'elle allait jouer.

\- Elizabeth est un personnage fort. Elle a subi de nombreuses épreuves, mais malgré cela, elle n'a pas changé. Il y a toujours cette **alacrité** en elle et ce positivisme qui lui permet de faire face aux épreuves. Jamais elle ne reculera !

Commençant à fatiguer, Hardison tenta de l'arrêter sans succès et Parker se retourna vers Eliot.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est malade ?

\- Non, elle rentre dans le personnage.

\- Et ça va durer longtemps ?

\- Qui sait ! Marmonna l'ancien mercenaire.

...

 **2.** **Formication (124 mots)**

La corde lui sciait les poignets, coupant presque la circulation de son sang et expliquant la désagréable sensation de **formication** qui remontait dans ses bras. Leur ennemi avait lu son dossier. Il savait combien Eliot Spencer pouvait être dangereux. Ceci fit naître un léger sourire ironique sur ses lèvres. Son geôlier lui lança un regard noir et se leva en prenant un air menaçant. Il se pencha sur lui et déposa le canon de son arme contre sa tempe pour l'intimider. « Trop prêt » pensa Eliot en reculant brutalement. D'un coup de pied, il fit sauter l'arme et assomma directement son garde avant de se redresser. Il avait juste oublié qu'Eliot Spencer n'avait pas forcément besoin de ses mains pour le mettre K.O.

...

 **3.** **Galimatias (125 mots)**

Pour le novice en informatique qu'il était le jargon technique de Hardison était un **galimatias** incompréhensible qui lui arracha un soupir d'agacement. Aussitôt, le hacker se tut, observant son ami avec un étrange regard qui fini d'exaspérer Eliot.

\- Bon sang Hardison, si tu me disais ce que je dois en faire au lieu de passer trois heures à m'expliquer le fonctionnement ! Tu sais bien que moi et la technologie…

\- Eh bien justement, j'essaie de…

Un nouveau froncement de sourcil le fit taire immédiatement.

\- D'accord, c'est un pistolet EMP, tu vises et tu tires.

\- Et ça flingue toute technologie ? Demanda Eliot en le pointant sur l'ordinateur de son ami.

\- Oui mais dehors ! Lui répliqua ce dernier en le poussant hors du van avant une catastrophe.

...

 **4.** **Hâbleur (109 mots)**

A moitié effondré sur le canapé, Eliot écoutait son ami expliquant pour la cent troisième fois comme il les avait tous sauvé en posant à distance cet avion. Mon Dieu qu'il lui donnait mal au crâne. Bien sûr qu'il lui en était reconnaissant, mais comme ce côté **hâbleur** pouvait le fatiguer, surtout que ce n'était ni le jour, ni le moment. Eliot frémit, non ce n'était pas le jour… L'ancien militaire perdit le fil de la conversation, laissant les souvenirs douloureux remonter à la surface et sursautant lorsque Hardison se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de lui en lui tendant une bière.

\- Ça te dit le match de foot ?

...

 **5.** **Houppelande (101 mots)**

Entre la barbe qui le grattait, le costume avec sa **houppelande** qui lui tenait excessivement chaud et les enfants qui s'accrochaient à lui comme des moules à leur rocher, Eliot ne supportait plus de se retrouver en Père Noël. Ce n'était pas un rôle pour l'ancien mercenaire, malgré toute l'affection et l'empathie qu'il avait pour les gamins. Là, il était exaspéré et quand il l'était, il fallait qu'il cogne sur quelque chose ou sur quelqu'un. Alors, ces hommes de main, eux aussi déguisé en Père Noël feraient parfaitement l'affaire et bon sang, ils allaient déguster aussi sûrement qu'il s'appelait Eliot Spencer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série télé Leverage. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion sur le Discord du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une deuxième fournée sur ce fandom !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR LEVERAGE**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Imbroglio (107 mots)**

Cette affaire était en train de devenir un **imbroglio** incompréhensible personne n'était ce qu'il était censé être et même Nathan semblait avoir du mal à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Pourtant, au milieu de tout ça il y avait un petit garçon de sept ans qui attendait son traitement et cela commençait à agacer Eliot. S'il le fallait, il allait finir par prendre les choses en main, quitte à aller secouer un peu plus cet idiot de médecin qui se pensait à l'abri avec toutes ses relations politiques. Du coin de l'œil, Nathan dut le comprendre puisqu'il lui murmura.

\- On attend une ouverture. Pas de précipitation.

...

 **2.** **Jubilatoire (102 mots)**

Eliot ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même, il ressentait à chaque fois ce moment de satisfaction **jubilatoire** lorsque leur cible finissait, dans un dernier sursaut, par leur tendre la corde pour se pendre. Tous ces financiers à l'ego surdimensionné, ces escrocs de toutes sortes, il était si plaisant de les faire tomber, d'aider leurs victimes à retrouver honneur et dignité. C'était dingue comme cela avait changé à jamais sa vie, comme il avait trouvé un but dans tout ça, un but pour continuer à vivre, lui qui avait fini par penser que la meilleure solution se trouvait peut-être dans la mort.

...

 **3.** **Képi (100 mots)**

Hardison savait bien que la plupart de leurs opérations se jouaient sur leur faculté à entrer dans la peau des personnages que Nathan leur demandait de jouer, sauf que certains étaient plus faciles que d'autres, plus naturels. Pourtant Hardison était doué, mais cette fois, en observant le **képi** dans sa main, le hacker se demandait s'il serait crédible. Une tape dans le dos de la part d'Eliot le ramena à la réalité.

\- Faut pas rêver ! Je te rappel qu'on nous attend !

\- Je sais ! S'exclama le jeune homme en enfonçant son képi sur la tête. Passe devant !

...

 **4.** **Lavallière (102 mots)**

Jouer un rôle pour l'une des arnaques servant à faire tomber leur cible, était quelque chose qu'Eliot appréciait de plus en plus, sauf ce soir. Quel drôle d'idée d'aller s'enfermer dans une Murder Party, surtout que son costume à la mode du XIXème l'agaçait avant même qu'il est fini de le mettre. Mais comment pouvez bien se nouer cette fichue **lavallière** ? Il était à deux doigts de renoncer lorsque Sophie se rapprocha et lui prit des mains en souriant.

\- Laisse-moi faire, c'est tout simple, mais il fait avoir l'habitude.

Eliot lui répondit par un sourire, laissant son amie parachever son costume.

...

 **5.** **Saugrenu (104 mots)**

Eliot devait bien reconnaître que Nathan avait des idées de plus en plus **saugrenues** comme en témoigner son accoutrement de proviseur à la mèche plaquée sur le front et aux lunettes en cul de bouteille, mais les parents qui envoyaient leurs bambins dans cette école privée hors de prix en avaient de bien pires. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il tentait de retenir les prénoms étranges de leurs progénitures. Lui, qui pendant un temps avait rêvé de grandir dans ce genre de famille, il était finalement bien plus heureux d'être né dans une famille moyenne de l'Oklahoma.

\- Non mais Skylar ? C'est un nom ça ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série télé Leverage. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion sur le Discord du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une dernière fournée sur ce fandom !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR LEVERAGE**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Vénal (107 mots)**

Sophie aimait bien jouer avec cette image de femme **vénale** qu'elle traînait depuis qu'elle avait été en âge de comprendre les avantages que cela pouvait représenter d'avoir de l'argent ou de se faire offrir des cadeaux monstrueux, voire de les dérober ce qui était encore plus amusant. Pourtant, elle n'était pas née dans le besoin, mais elle aimait tellement le jeu qu'après un doigt, elle avait fini par maître tout le bras dans l'engrenage. L'excitation de monter une belle arnaque et de sentir sa proie tomber dans ses filets. Comme elle aimait le jeu et elle l'aimait encore plus depuis qu'elle faisait parti de l'équipe de Nathan.

...

 **2.** **Williamine (117 mots)**

Sophie observa Nathan se servir un verre de **Williamine** en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu de cette chose ?

\- Nous sommes en Suisse, non, autant tester tous les produits locaux !

\- Nathan, nous sommes au milieu d'un coup ! Eliot a infiltré un groupe dangereux, Hardison et Parker sont en première ligne, tu dois garder la tête froide !

\- Allons, tu sais bien que je réfléchis mieux quand je suis légèrement bourré.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Personne ici ne veut ignorer la douleur que tu ressens, mais nous voulons tous rentrer en vie et c'est ton plan qu'on applique.

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère.

\- Heureusement pour toi !

...

 **3.** **Wurst (112 mots)**

Hardison s'était porté volontaire pour tester les premiers pas de Parker dans la cuisine sous la houlette d'Eliot, mais autant il faisait entièrement confiance aux talents culinaires de l'ancien mercenaire, autant il était suspicieux concernant les talents de sa petite-amie.

\- C'est censé être quoi ?

\- Des **wurst** !

\- Des quoi ?

\- Des saucisses allemandes avec une purée maison et des galettes de courgettes au piment d'Espelette, répéta Parker comme une leçon bien apprise.

\- Mais où vous avez trouvé des saucisses allemandes.

\- Chez le boucher ! S'exclama Parker comme une évidence.

\- Tu vois, dit Eliot, tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- Même du piment ?

\- Hardison !

\- Bon, bon, d'accord ! Je teste !

...

 **4.** **Woofer (107 mots)**

Allongé sur le dos sous la console, Hardison tentait de régler le **woofer** en ayant pour assistant le moins connaisseurs de toute la bande ce qui l'agaçait quand il devait aller vite. Eliot avait déjà du mal à utiliser une clé USB alors l'aider à monter cette sono en moins d'une demi-heure !

\- Et ce câble ? Je le branche où ?

\- Sur l'enceinte de gauche !

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non ? S'étonna Hardison en se redressant.

\- Tu me dis la même chose depuis une heure et ça ne rentre pas.

\- Ben, fais du Eliot !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tape dessus, c'est juste que ça coince !

...

 **5.** **Ziste (106 mots)**

Eliot découpait les champignons tout en jetant un coup d'œil en travers à Hardison qui, armait d'un zesteur tentait de récupérer le zeste d'un citron.

\- Fait attention à ce que tu fais ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?

\- J'ai besoin du zeste pas du **ziste** !

\- De quoi ?

\- Le zeste ! Le dessus ! Le ziste c'est la peau blanche en dessous et c'est bien trop amer pour ma recette.

\- Ziste ? C'est un mot que tu viens d'inventer ?

Mais le regard noir de son ami lui rappela qu'il ne plaisantait jamais quand il était question de cuisine.

\- D'accord, je m'applique !


	6. Chapter 6

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série télé Leverage. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Les mots de cette liste viennent de plusieurs séances de drabbles dans plusieurs groupes**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR LEVERAGE**_

 _ **...**_

 **Mirabelle (109 mots)**

Eliot savait que Hardison allait râler à cause du temps qu'il passait au marché pour faire ses courses, mais cela ne changerait rien. Bien sûr, cette brasserie était une couverture pour l'équipe, mais choisir de belles **mirabelles** pour confectionner la tarte qu'il avait prévu sur la carte était aussi important à ses yeux que de venir en aide à leurs nouveaux clients… L'ancien mercenaire avait un lien particulier avec la cuisine. C'était l'une de ces choses banales qui vous aide à garder la tête hors de l'eau entre deux missions violentes et dramatiques, et c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait alors, oui, cette brasserie ne serait pas qu'une simple couverture.

 **Rail (109 mots)**

C'était un fait, avant d'être réunis un peu par hasard par Nathan, tous les membres de l'équipe étaient sur des pentes glissantes pouvant les mener au mieux en prison, au pire à la mort. Cette étrange mission, qui s'était révélé être un piège, les avaient associés, les mettant subitement sur les bons **rails** et leur donnant une famille… Une étrange famille, mais une famille réelle dans laquelle chaque membre prenait soin de l'autre. Eux qui avaient survécus seuls si longtemps, quel paradoxe ! Pourtant, c'était bien cela leur dynamique, celle d'une famille avec ses hauts et ses bas, ses disputes et ses réconciliations… Une famille qui aidait les autres.

...

 **Poudre (115 mots)**

Quand Eliot ouvrit la caisse à l'arrière du camion, il fut étonné de tomber sur des paquets de café, mais Hardison le parut encore plus.

\- Attends, il a voulu tuer deux personnes pour se faire un café.

\- Non, le café est un leurre, marmonna l'ancien mercenaire en démontant le fond de la caisse.

\- Un leurre ? S'étonna Hardison.

La caisse céda et d'autres sachets apparurent, des sachets remplis d'une **poudre** blanche.

\- Tu penses que c'est du sucre ?

\- Non, Hardison, le café masque l'odeur de la cocaïne, les chiens ne la sentent pas et on a au moins 6 millions de marchandise, tu le vois le mobile là ?

\- Je vois surtout que c'est nous qu'ils vont flinguer !

...

 **Sucreries (143 mots)**

Assis à côté de Parker, Eliot tentait de se concentrer sur la description de leurs cibles que tentait de faire Hardison. Il venait déjà de leur filer une fois entre les doigts, il était hors de question que cela ne se reproduise. Le problème était de Parker était en pleine crise de boulimie de **sucreries**. La jeune femme blonde farfouillait dans son paquet de bonbons à la recherche de ses préférés sans se soucier de bruit et de la gêne occasionnée. Agacé déjà par le fait de ne pas avoir pu le retenir et par s'être fait renversé au passage par la voiture, Eliot craqua. D'un geste brusque, il lui arracha le paquet des mains et le vida totalement sur la table.

\- Arrête de fouiller dans ce truc tu me donnes mal au crâne et tu vas te faire des caries !

...

 **Gourmandise (93 mots)**

Pour certains c'étaient les chocolat, pour d'autres les paires de chaussures ou les belle voiture, mais pour Parker, se retrouver dans la boutique d'un tailleur de pierres précieuses revenait à mettre un enfant dans un magasin de bonbon. Elle observait toutes les pierres précieuses avec gourmandise, luttant pour ne pas en voler une, rien qu'une une pour sa collection et sursautant lorsqu'Eliot lui donna une tape sur les doigts la réprimandant avec ce ton de grand frère agacé qui la faisait sourire.

\- Reste concentré ! N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit !


	7. Chapter 7

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série télé Leverage. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Les mots de cette liste viennent de plusieurs séances de drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR LEVERAGE**_

 _ **...**_

 **Crise (125 mot)**

Gérer les situations de **crise** était censé faire parti du job. Après tout, les gens qui venaient leur demander de l'aider voyaient en eux un dernier espoir, mais celle-ci était différente. Le juge véreux c'était douté qu'il était en train de tomber dans un piège et il avait prit en otage Nathan, Sophie et toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la banque. Ce n'était pas réellement prévu, pas plus que la balle que prit Nathan dans l'épaule dans la confusion qui s'ensuivit. Maintenant, il fallait gérer une **crise** parfaitement différente. Idéalement, Eliot avait eu envie de foncer dans la banque pour lui expliquer sa manière de penser, mais Hardison venait d'avoir une idée avec des pizzas. Comme quoi, chacun sa manière de voir les choses.

...

 **Bête (128 mots)**

Il était parfois intéressant de se faire passer pour plus **bête** qu'on était vraiment. Eliot avait adopté cette technique il y avait longtemps. Pour ses anciens compagnons, il était le mercenaire, la brute efficace, mais qui ne réfléchissait pas vraiment. Il devait bien l'admettre, agir de la sorte était une manière de se protéger, de ne pas penser à ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Mais depuis qu'il était dans l'équipe, tout était différent. Eliot avait compris que ça ne servait à rien de jouer un jeu, qu'il pouvait être lui-même, pas seulement le frappeur chargé de protéger la bande. Etre soit même c'était aussi se livrer un peu et Nathan l'avait bien compris, Eliot était bien plus qu'un ancien militaire et il était loin d'être **bête** !

...

 **Sauter (196 mots)**

\- Est-ce que tu crois que ça peut **sauter** ? J'adore les trucs qui explosent ! S'exclama Parker légèrement un peu trop excitée pour son partenaire.

Hardison se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde soupirant d'exaspération.

\- C'est une bombe Parker ! Bien sûr que ça peut **sauter** ! C'est même le but je te rappelle !

\- Cool !

\- Non, pas cool ! Nous sommes dans la même pièce que la bombe !

\- Ben désamorce-là !

\- Mais tu crois que ça se fait comme ça ?

\- Je peux essayer ?

\- Non, pas toi non !

Les deux jeunes gens étaient à deux doigts de se mettre à se disputer lorsqu'Eliot passa le bras entre eux, tirant sur un câble qu'il débrancha sous les cris de ses deux compagnons.

\- Mais tu es malade ! Hurla Hardison.

\- C'est un leurre, répliqua l'ancien militaire en bougonnant.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment tu le savais ? S'exclama Hardison en regardant le cadrant éteint.

\- C'était très caractéristique… On peut y aller maintenant…

\- C'était très…. Oh je déteste quand tu trouves caractéristiques des trucs qui ne le sont que pour toi !

...

 **Danse (186 mots)**

Hardison tendit la main, prenant celle de Parker qui glissait doucement le long du filin pour reprendre pied sur terre. Tout c'était bien fini. Nathan et Sophie qui avaient infiltré cette cérémonie d'anciens du lycée avaient le code qu'ils étaient venu chercher et s'étaient même payé le luxe de se faire élire roi et reine de la soirée. Les deux **dansaient** sur la piste du gymnase devant les yeux des leurs faux camarades de classe qui n'avaient pas compris qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement ceux qu'ils prétendaient être. Tout était calme et, dans les coulisses, le hacker passa une main autour de la taille de son ami pour **danser** lui aussi avec elle, essayant de lui faire comprendre ce que s'était un bal de fin d'année. Parker se laissa faire appréciant le moment. C'était assez agréable de **danser** avec Hardison. Elle le laissa la guider sursautant en même temps que tous les autres quand une voix courroucée résonna dans leurs oreillettes.

\- Ça va ? Vous profiter de votre soirée ? Personne ne se demande si Eliot s'en est sorti et s'il est encore en vie ?

...

 **Planche à découper (186 mots)**

Hardison tentait de ne pas montrer à Eliot que le voir s'énerver sur une carotte avec autant d'acharnement était presque aussi flippant que lorsqu'il servait de Cerbère à l'équipe, dérouillant les ennemis un peu trop imprudents avec une déconcertante facilité même s'ils faisaient une tête de plus que lui. Le bruit de la lame tranchant à toute vitesse les légumes qu'il jetait un à un **sur la planche à découper** lui rappelait aussi qu'il était à l'aise avec un couteau dans toutes les circonstances, pouvant passer d'une brunoise à un égorgement en changeant juste la manière de le tenir.

\- Ecoute, je te promets que ça partait d'un bon sentiment !

\- Non, mais tu es malade ! Tu as vu la carte que tu as crée ! Ce n'est pas parce que cette brasserie nous sert avant tout de couverture qu'il faut faire n'importe quoi !

Hardison soupira et se tourna vers Nathan qui était en train de se servir un café. Le chef d'équipe sourit.

\- Ah tu te débrouilles, je t'avais bien dit que lui offrir un restaurant allait créer un monstre !


	8. Chapter 8

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série télé Leverage. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Les mots de cette liste viennent de plusieurs séances de drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR LEVERAGE**_

 _ **...**_

 **Concert (148 mots)**

Pour une fois qu'Hardison pouvait se moquer gentiment de son ami, il n'allait pas s'en priver et puis, il y avait de quoi à rire. Eliot qui était un ancien militaire, ancien mercenaire et qui ne craignait rien, ni personne n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux qu'au moment où il prit cette guitare. Assommer cinq types lourdement armés, lui paraissait apparemment moins effrayant que de chanter cette chanson sur cette scène du petit bar. Le jeune geek avait tenté de le détendre en lui disant que ce n'était pas le **concert** de l'année et qu'il devait juste rester lui-même, mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Lui, qui le connaissait par cœur, il le vit se mettre à trembler, ce qui le rendit aussi nerveux que lui. Il pensait devoir assister à un désastre, mais au final, Eliot le surprit. Il était hyper stressé, mais il chantait bien, vraiment bien !

...

 **Persil (154 mots)**

Sans vraiment faire attention, Hardison attrapa la botte de **persil** et sursauta lorsqu'Eliot lui immobilisa le poignet.

\- Où tu vas avec ça ?

\- Ben je vais en mettre sur la pizza !

\- Si tu mets du **persil** sur ma pizza je te brise les doigts c'est clair ?

\- Non mais tu es sur que la cuisine c'est ta bouée pour t'aérer l'esprit parce que tu es violent !

\- J'aime les choses faites convenablement c'est clair ?

\- D'accord, on se calme et comment on fait alors ?

\- Je vais te montrer. Essaie de suivre.

\- Je t'en prie tu te rappelles de mon QI, je peux suivre une recette !

Eliot lui adressa un regard sombre et Hardison leva les mains.

\- D'accord, je n'ai rien dit ! Je suis tout ouïe ! Alors chef ? Je fais quoi ?

\- Toi rien ! Tu observes !

...

 **Pastis (114 mots)**

De ses séjours en Europe, Eliot avait retenu pas mal de choses entre deux missions remplis de sang, de larmes et de morts. En France, il avait découvert le **pastis**. Cela ne valait pas une bonne bière, mais ce n'était pas si mal et surtout, il était prêt à en boire quelques uns, juste pour le plaisir de voir la tête d'Hardison à la première gorgée. S'il n'était pas noir, il serait sans doute devenu vert et il l'observa partir en courant.

\- Ça va Hardison ?

\- Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

\- Tu es vraiment une petite nature !

\- Peut-être, mais je vais rester au soda.

...

 **Nager (103 mots)**

D'un pas rapide, il dévala la pente jusqu'au bord du lac, ne s'arrêtant pas même s'il risquait de chuter et s'immobilisa dans un nuage de cailloux. Il s'autorisa une pause pour prendre une inspiration et enlever son T-shirt. Eliot savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, tout avait dérapé et maintenant le reste de l'équipe était entre les mains de ce marchand d'armes. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Traverser le lac à la nage lui permettrait d'adopter une approche plus furtive. Alors, il prit une autre inspiration et sauta à l'eau, se mettant à **nager** en direction de la villa.

...

 **Parasol (190 mots)**

Cette mission sur les côtes mexicaine, à la recherche de ce type qui s'engraissait sur le dos des pauvres gens à qui, il faisait passer la frontière, aurait presque pu ressembler à des vacances. Leur cible passait le plus clair de ses journées sur la plage et eux aussi par la même occasion. A force, cela finit par donner une idée à Hardison. Cela faisait bien un moment qu'il observait Eliot étendu sur le dos sur son drap de bain, lunettes noires cachant son regard et l'idée lui vint qu'il s'était peut-être endormi. Doucement, il attrapa une bouteille d'eau dans la glacière, ramassa sa tablette et se rapprocha de lui sans bruit. Ce fut quand il esquissa le geste de l'arroser pour vérifier sa théorie que la voix bougonne de son ami retentit.

\- Je te préviens si tu tentes ça, ce sera ton dernier geste.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu m'arroses et je fais avaler le **parasol** , marmonna Eliot sérieusement. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas empalé quelqu'un.

Hardison déglutit.

\- Tu me dis ça sérieusement là ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Essaie, le provoqua Eliot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série télé Leverage. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Les mots de cette liste viennent de plusieurs séances de drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR LEVERAGE**_

 _ **...**_

 **Bras (215 mots)**

Eliot courait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couru aussi vite. Les gros **bras** en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais, assommés en quelques coups de poings pour qu'il ne perde pas de temps. En face de lui, il vit Sophie et Nathan sortirent Hardison de ce maudit cercueil dans lequel il avait été enterré vivant. Il tenait debout ! Il était vivant ! Eliot n'avait jamais été aussi désespéré à l'idée d'arriver en retard, Sans ralentir, il courut vers son ami, l'agrippant par le poignet. Hébété, Hardison se retourna et tomba dans ses **bras**. Eliot le réceptionna avec force et le berça doucement contre lui, il était vivant… Son petit frère de cœur était vivant, il ne l'avait pas perdu. A ce moment précis, l'ancien mercenaire se moquait totalement de l'image qu'il renvoyait, il noua ses **bras** autour du corps de son ami, le berçant doucement tout en murmurant.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça… Ne me refais plus jamais ça…

Eliot avait déjà perdu des compagnons lors des opérations militaires, mais là c'était différent, il était son petit frère, sa famille et il n'aurait jamais supporté de le perdre. Alors, il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, profitant de cette étreinte pour masquer aux autres qu'il tremblait tout autant que lui.

...

 **Déguisement (158 mots)**

Assis à une table, Eliot se servit un verre de vin en faisant la moue.

\- Non, mais là c'est un peu n'importe quoi, Hardison. Je veux bien me déguiser pour des missions, mais là…

\- Ben quoi, dit Hardison en écartant les bras, tu vois une autre solution toi ?

En débardeur et short, son ami tendit les mains et attrapa une grosse tête de **déguisement** de mascotte qu'il tendit à l'ancien mercenaire. Ce dernier fit la moue.

\- Si tu fais un pas de plus je te casse les deux bras.

\- Rho ! Mais quelle violence ! Comment tu veux entrer dans ce stade et te retrouver au plus prêt des joueurs ?

\- En jouant, je suis plutôt bon avec une batte.

\- Tu sais qu'au base-ball on ne frappe pas les joueurs avec ?

Eliot fit la moue.

\- Les joueurs oui, mais les mascottes on peut !

\- Tu n'oseras pas !

\- On fait le pari ?

...

 **Brûler / Baron Samedi (103 mots)**

Même s'il était parfaitement rationnel, Hardison devait bien admettre qu'il ressentait une peur parfaitement irrationnelle face à ce Baron Samedi ricanant et gesticulant dans tous les sens. L'homme paraissait totalement fou et le fait qu'il soit pour quelque chose dans les incendies qui ravageaient cet hôtel depuis l'arrivée des nouveaux propriétaires ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela. Le seul souci était que ce dingue lui était tombé dessus pendant qu'il vérifiait l'un des panneaux électriques, l'assommant par derrière d'un coup de canne et maintenant… Il avait décidé de le faire **brûler** vif avec ce qu'il restait de l'hôtel, ce n'était vraiment pas encourageant.

...

 **Éventail** **/ Vampire (121 mot)**

Quand elle montait un coup avec l'équipe, Sophie était la plus extraordinaire des actrices. Elle était tout aussi crédible en richissime femme d'affaire indienne fraîchement débarqué de Dehli qu'en danseuse de flamenco agitant son **éventail** pour aguicher leur cible. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, cette cible là avait un penchant un peu particulier. Il se considérait comme un **vampire** et il venait de décider de la vider de son sang. Tout escroc de haut vol qu'elle était, Sophie sentit la panique l'envahir. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là et vite. Instinctivement, elle fit glisser sa main à son oreillette.

\- Eliot ?

Mais seul un grésillement lui répondit. Une fréquence brouillait leur radio, elle allait devoir se sortir de là toute seule !

...

 **Ecole (112 mots)**

Eliot en était sûr tous ces enfants de la haute société étaient programmés pour être aussi fou que leur parent. Cette **école** coûtait des milliers de dollars à l'année, mais ces gamins ne savaient même pas nouer un lacet ! Ils n'avaient aucun sens des réalités et des noms… Skylar ? Sans déconner, quel parent normalement constitué donne le nom d'un programme informatique à son gosse ! Et puis les profs… Ils étaient plongés dans le formol et ressorti en début d'année. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à une goule, un vampire et un zombie… Heureusement que cette opération ne durerait pas longtemps. Il avait besoin de retrouver des vraies personnes.


End file.
